The End
by HIKIT
Summary: Gay title, I know, oh well. EdXRoy yaoi. Kinda SPOILER for the movie Conquerer of Shambala, so if ya haven'twatched that yet, one I'll kinda ruin the end, and two you'll be confused... so... yeah... Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the story or the characters that go with FullMetal Alchemist.**

**This is just a oneshot between Roy and Edward.**

**It begins when Ed and Al are running back to the balloon has waiting for them, and then I kinda changed the rest.**

**Hope ya'll will enjoy the story!**

* * *

They had done it! They had gotten rid of that woman and all of her soldiers! They were running now, back to the outside where Mustang waited for them. He should be elated right? He wasn't, though, 'cause he knew what came next, and with every step he got closer to the end his heart sank a little more.

Finally they were out and running towards the balloon the Colonel had waiting for them. He stopped running though. Ed watched Al get closer to the balloon and watched the person that awaited him next to that balloon. He couldn't move. He watched them. Al was almost there now. Why did he have to? Why when he just got back, but he knew why, though the answer didn't make it any easier. He watched as Al climbed in and as Roy turned to him. Roy stood there for a moment, not understanding what was happening, but then Edward saw realization hit him.

"Edward… Edward no!" Roy shouted as Edward didn't move.

_Don't yell please. That voice breaks me. Don't use it. Not now._ Ed lowered his head and stared at the makeshift ground underneath his feet.

"Brother?" he heard Al feebly call.

"Edward, don't you dare!" Roy was yelling. He was moving closer now

He kept his head low. "I'm sorry," he apologized, voice breaking as he brought up his hands.

"Brother no!"

"Ed!"

He clapped them. He was bending down when he felt hands grab his wrist and yank him forward.

He stumbled, falling into the person's chest as he felt arms engulf him. "Don't go. Not when I just got you back," he pleaded in his ear.

_Stop. Don't make this harder. Please_. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why do you have to go brother?" Al yelled.

"Someone has to go back and destroy the other gate," Edward yelled back. "Please, let me go," he said quieter, so only Roy heard him.

Roy let go of him, only to cuff his face and press his lips against the other's. Edward moved his hands so that his fingers entangled with Roy's hair at the base of his neck as he kissed back.

Al respectfully looked away as they did this and let them have their moment. He had always had his suspicions about them anyways.

When they broke apart, Roy went back to Ed's ear and pleaded with him again. "Please don't go."

Ed pushed at Roy's chest, moving him away. He gripped his shirt tightly, not really wanting to let him go. "I'm sorry. I love you," he said as tears streamed down his face, and he gave Roy one last push, stepping back himself. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Forgive me. Please forgive me._

He stepped back more and clapped his hands. He was bending down when he felt the ground give a lurch. He whipped his head up in time to see Al heave himself back over the edge of the balloon, and the stone that used to be linked to it gone. "Al?"

Al looked back up at his brother. "You only need one of to stay behind right?" he asked, voice breaking even though he was smiling.

"Al."

"You might want to hurry or the structure you're on will collapse," he said, a few tears coming down now.

"Al! What are you doing?"

Al's smile grew wider and sadder at the same time. He looked at Roy. "Take care of my brother?"

Roy nodded slowly.

"Al!"

He looked back at Ed. Even if they had wanted to now, he was to far away for them to come onto the balloon. "I wanted to see you again, and I got that, so I'm happy," he said. He looked down at his hands, his human hands, and then back up at Ed. "Thank you Edward. I love you." He said, moving further and further away.

Ed looked at his brother. Pain filled those golden eyes. He closed his eyes briefly and opened them again. "Thank you Alphonse. I love you."

Al smiled back and watched as Roy and Ed embraced each other again. "I hope you'll be happy brother," he said quietly as he let his tears fall into his hands.

"Alphonse," Edward said quietly. He dropped his head and let a small and helpless smile spread across his mouth. He shook his head and looked at Roy. He was still sitting on the floor from when Ed had pushed him. He sat, watching Ed closely. Now that Edward could take a good look at him, he realized how tired he looked. Ed dropped to his knees and reached out for the colonel. He hung on desperately as Roy did to him. Ed raised his head, and Roy captured his lips. They kissed until they felt the makeshift ground give a lurch. "Maybe be should get off of this thing," Edward said as he gave a breathless laugh.

Roy nodded, and gave Edward a quick kiss before standing up. Him and Edward walked quickly back to the safety of the ship. Once they were on, they looked back.

"You realize what you'll be giving up because of me," Edward said softly. Roy looked at him as Edward continued, still looking out at the scene below them. "All of your friend, your ranking at the military, even your alchemy. Are you sure you want to come back with me?"

Roy stepped up behind Edward, and hugged him from the back. "Yes," he breathed. Edward shuddered as he felt Roy breath swipe across his ear. "I can live without all of that, but not you. I couldn't do it without you. And besides, I already gave up my military ranking. I'm just a common foot soldier now."

Edward spun around, eyes wide with surprise. "Wha-" but before he could say anymore, Roy had already locked lips with him. Edward smiled against Roy's lips and began kissing back. _Thank you, thank you, thank you_ was all Edward could think, thanking whatever it was that had allowed this one thing of happiness to continue, as they made their way back to Germany.


End file.
